ARoP15 - Gate of Embers: Harness the Energy for the Spell of Pathfinding
Information In order for the gemstones to be effective they must absorb certain energies. Grizelian explained which stone requires which type of energy and has sent you to on your way. Steps *Go to the four satyr islands and kill 1 of the each of the energy residues on each island. They can only be damaged with the damage mentioned in the quest. You can gain this damage type by using the Scale of Revelry, Scale of the Feast, Scale of Melody, and Scale of Dance. *Return to Grizelian with the collected energy of all four crystals! *Harness the raw power of the blight portal near Feladan. You must have a Sapphire Focus Stone with you to gather the energy. (24884/23016) *Return to Grizelian with the energy collected from the Feladan Blight Portal *Capture the energy near the blight platform int he Western Deadlands. You must have a Diamond Focus Stone with you to gather the energy. (19947/26763) *Return to Grzelian with the energy collected from the Western Deadlands. Quest Text Grizelian tells you, 'The ruby focuses will harness the energies of the satyr island crystals released at their destruction. Return to me when you have collected the energies of all four crystals.' You feel the power the Machine of Palsy released at their destruction as it energizes the ruby focus stone. You have received 1 Energized Ruby Focus Stone. You feel the power the Machine of Famine released at their destruction as it energizes the ruby focus stone. You have received 1 Energized Ruby Focus Stone. You feel the power the Machine of Discord released at their destruction as it energizes the ruby focus stone. You have received 1 Energized Ruby Focus Stone. You feel the power the Machine of Inhibition released at their destruction as it energizes the ruby focus stone. You have received 1 Energized Ruby Focus Stone. Grizelian tells you, 'I hope your journey was not too difficult, , you are braver than I to face the forces still entrenched on the Satyr Islands. But the energy captured within these focuses is not enough. Next you must take the sapphire focus and travel to Feladan. Find the blight portal to the west of the city and use the sapphire focus to capture the energies employed by the Withered Aegis to bring their armies against the Elves. The power of the blight portal compels you... You have received 1 Energized Sapphire Focus Stone. Grizelian tells you, 'When the Lich King broke free from his imprisonment by the Dryads, he created a portal in the center of the Western Deadlands. Tremendous energies went into opening that portal, enough to turn the mountain that once stood there into a crater. Now, like an open sore in dimensional space, the platform portal sits at the bottom of the spiral crater. Journey to the center of the crater and find the blight platform. Stand in the center, and activate the diamond focus. Good luck, . Be strong and brave.' The power of the blight portal platform compels you... You have received 1 Energized Diamond Focus Stone. Grizelian tells you, 'You were able to capture the last of the energies we need? Excellent, we have nearly all the reagents for the Spell of Pathfinding. One last item remains. If you wish to find your way to the Rift, you must first obtain an item from the Rift. I do not know how you would find such a thing, but if any being on Istaria would know, the Dryads do. As much as I wish it was not the case, you may have to seek help from a lesser creature, . I suggest you travel to the Bridge of Hues and from there to the island where we welcomed the Dryads back into the prime.' Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests